


В сердце тьмы

by Chaton_du_Soleil



Series: Как рождаются миры [2]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Happy Ending, Horror, M/M, Mystery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:15:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24738280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaton_du_Soleil/pseuds/Chaton_du_Soleil
Summary: Можно бороться. Можно ненавидеть. Можно победить и даже убить, но нельзя отпустить.
Relationships: Yagami Light/L
Series: Как рождаются миры [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779286
Kudos: 3





	В сердце тьмы

**Author's Note:**

> АУ в каноне и своеобразный взгляд на этот самый канон. Как ни странно — хэппи-энд!

***  
Дождь барабанит по подоконнику, одновременно навевая сон и не давая уснуть. Будь стук капель чуть тише, он вскоре перешёл бы для сознания в фоновый шум и помог отключиться. Будь он чуть громче — и раздражение от назойливого звука давно заставило бы встать и захлопнуть окно. Но шум дождя таков, каков есть, и Лайт сквозь полуприкрытые веки лениво наблюдает, как по стеклу сползают частые крупные капли. Пахнет мокрым асфальтом, кровельной жестью, прелой листвой и немного бензином. Обычный запах города, слегка очищенный высотой, на которой расположена квартира. Далеко внизу косые струи разбиваются о рекламные вывески и крыши машин, размывают свет фонарей, растекаются пятнами тьмы в глубокие лужи. Наверное, если стоять там, среди ветра и воды, и, запрокинув голову, смотреть наверх, в какой-то миг начнёт казаться, что небо падает на землю.  
Может, так оно и должно быть, когда новый миропорядок сменяет старый.  
В комнату волнами проникает сырая прохлада. Лайт ёжится и повыше натягивает одеяло. По-хорошему, надо взять себя в руки и всё-таки закрыть окно. Такие влажные сквозняки коварны, от них можно запросто подхватить простуду, а бог нового мира в соплях будет выглядеть смешно и жалко.  
Бог нового мира…  
Осталось подождать совсем немного, всего несколько часов — и Кира одержит полную, безоговорочную победу. То, ради чего он столько боролся, наконец воплотится в реальности. День его триумфа положит начало новой эре.  
Гул за окном постепенно отдаляется — то ли дождь стихает, то ли Лайт начал потихоньку задрёмывать. Он поворачивается набок, утыкаясь щекой в прохладный хлопок подушки. Как же хорошо лежать в постели одному, без Мисы под боком — никакой болтовни, заставляющих чесаться кружев, липкой помады, падающих среди ночи на голову журналов и тыкающихся в спину локтей. Он вообще не любит спать с кем-то в одной кровати — слишком жарко, слишком тесно, это не отдых, а скорее подобие пытки. Исключение тут только одно, и сама память о нём заставляет сердце болезненно сжаться.  
Распахнув глаза, Лайт в первое мгновение не может понять, что его разбудило. Может, слишком громкий всплеск в водосточных трубах, может, отдалённый гудок поздней электрички, а может, гудение лифта, поднимающегося на следующий этаж. В любом случае, это не имеет значения. Нужно заставить себя вновь заснуть и как следует выспаться, чтобы завтра, когда придёт время принять из рук судьбы заслуженную корону, ясно соображать и не допустить ни малейшего промаха. С тех пор как началось их с Эл противостояние, Кира всегда должен быть начеку, всегда должен просчитывать действия противника на несколько ходов вперёд — даже сейчас, когда ему противостоит всего-навсего… Оконная рама резко хлопает от налетевшего порыва ветра.  
Преодолев вялую расслабленность, он всё же выпутывается из одеяла и идёт запереть окно. Шум дождя умолкает, словно отсечённый от комнаты точным ударом. И тогда, в установившейся тишине, Лайт отчётливо слышит повторение разбудившего его звука.  
Тихий стук в дверь.  
Ему вдруг становится не по себе. Пропитанный водой воздух липко холодит кожу между лопатками. Он точно знает, что не спит, однако тело окутывает тяжёлая медлительность, какая бывает лишь во сне, когда пытаешься бежать, но едва можешь двинуться с места. Сделав над собой усилие, он поворачивается к двери. По ногам гуляет сквозняк, непонятно откуда взявшийся, ведь окно теперь закрыто.  
Снова стук — слабый, нерешительный. Как если бы гость уже понял, что в комнате никого нет, и вот-вот уйдёт, а это — последняя безнадёжная попытка, чтобы куда-то деть машинально приподнятую руку.  
Решительно шагнув вперёд, Лайт распахивает дверь.  
На пороге — Эл. Мокрый насквозь. Наверное, более мокрым он не был бы, даже если бы купался в заливе. С тёмных волос на плечи стекают прозрачные струйки. Потяжелевшая от воды футболка вытянулась ещё больше, скрыв в просторных рукавах даже кончики пальцев. Вместо них Лайт замечает лишь частую капель. В безжалостно ярком свете ламп видно, как на ковровом покрытии расплываются влажные следы — от угла коридора до дверей его комнаты.  
— Эл… ты что, снова был на крыше? — с растерянным ужасом спрашивает Лайт.  
Эл кивает. С подбородка срываются холодные капли.  
Сейчас около одиннадцати вечера. Нет, даже больше, поскольку около одиннадцати Лайт только лёг в постель. Эл он не видел с момента окончания совещания в конференц-зале, когда их команда в очередной раз успешно переругалась. Сначала детектив обсуждал что-то с Ватари, потом что-то высчитывал, уткнувшись в свой ноутбук, а дальше Лайт за ним не следил. Когда Эл вернулся на крышу и сколько там пробыл, он понятия не имеет. От нескольких минут до нескольких часов.  
Несколько часов под ледяным ноябрьским дождём…  
— Но… зачем ты опять туда пошёл?  
Эл окидывает его странным, отсутствующим взглядом. Не таким, каким смотрит на мир, когда ему в голову приходит очередная гениальная идея, а рассредоточенным, застывшим. Словно он не ожидал увидеть за дверью Лайта и сейчас пытается сообразить, как тот сюда попал. Ага, в свою собственную комнату. Похоже, дела совсем плохи.  
Наконец осмыслив вопрос, Эл неопределённо пожимает обтянутым мокрой тканью плечом. В тишине спящего здания слышно, как у него стучат зубы, но Лайт, сбросив оцепенение, уже втаскивает своё несчастье в комнату. Если Эл не заработал себе воспаление лёгких днём, вечерняя прогулка существенно повысила эту вероятность. Нужно быстро решать — будить ли Ватари, чтобы тот отвёз своего подопечного в больницу, или есть шанс справиться своими силами. По крайней мере — до утра.  
Почему-то желание будить Ватари не возникает — иррациональное нежелание, потому что Ватари способен справиться с чем угодно, от капризов Эл до двусторонней пневмонии, но… но ведь Эл почему-то пришёл к нему, Лайту.  
Первым делом в голову приходит мысль засунуть Эл в воду погорячее, чтобы как следует согреть. Однако уже на пороге ванной Лайт вспоминает, что при простуде купание каким-то образом может спровоцировать дальнейший подъём температуры, если жар уже есть. Лоб Эл влажный и холодный, но это не повод рисковать. А вот избавиться от промокшей, такой же ледяной, как струи за окном, одежды определённо нужно.  
Стискивая узкое запястье, Лайт тащит Эл к кровати. Тот молча следует за ним, ни о чём не спрашивая и не возражая. У него по-прежнему рассеянно-отсутствующий вид. Торопливо, путаясь в тяжёлых, мокрых, липнущих к телу чужих рукавах и штанинах, Лайт стягивает с Эл футболку и брюки, затем закутывает его в одеяло — сначала в то, что лежит на кровати, потом ещё в одно, вытащенное из шкафа, — и укладывает в постель. Эл безропотно подчиняется его рукам, и эта молчаливая, безучастная ко всему покорность тревожит больше всего. Нормальный Эл никогда не был таким — таким вялым, таким растерянным, таким… никаким.  
Притащив из ванной пару полотенец, Лайт запоздало старается если не просушить, то хотя бы промокнуть ему волосы. Потом мчится на кухню, разыскивает в холодильнике аптечку, вытряхивает из блистера две таблетки аспирина, наспех заваривает чай и спешно возвращается в спальню. Эл принюхивается к витающему над чашкой пару, вытягивает за ниточку пакетик и разочарованно морщит нос. Лайт с ним полностью согласен, этот суррогат не идёт ни в какое сравнение с тем восхитительным напитком, что готовит Ватари, но времени возиться с листовым чаем и заварочным чайником не было. Зато он не пожалел сахара. Эл всё же делает несколько мелких глотков, вздыхает и, не выпив и половины, откидывается на подушку.  
Лайт осторожно забирает чашку у него из рук. Беспокойство понемногу отступает, и на смену ему приходит досада.  
— Ну что тебе понадобилось на этой крыше!  
Это не вопрос, скорее озвученный всплеск эмоций, однако Эл тихо отвечает:  
— Мне показалось, там что-то есть.  
Лайт резко поворачивается к нему.  
— Что есть? В каком смысле?  
— Не знаю. Что-то… тёмное.  
Возможно, детектив всё-таки простудился днём, а к вечеру у него начался бред. Тогда аспирин, скорее всего, уже не поможет, хотя пока ничего нельзя сказать наверняка, остаётся только ждать. Вот что помешало прихватить из аптечки градусник? Впрочем, толку от него сейчас…  
Приглушив до минимума лампу на столике, Лайт запирает дверь, убеждается, что не оставил приоткрытым окно, и вытягивается рядом с Эл. Грелки у него нет, и он понятия не имеет, есть ли она вообще в штаб-квартире, но ведь тепло человеческого тела — тоже тепло. Только бы Эл не заболел, только бы отпущенное им двоим время продлилось ещё немного, обернувшись вечностью. Сейчас Кира совсем не торопится надевать свою корону, он слишком занят, укутывая краем одеяла костлявые плечи. Из одеяльного кокона на него таращатся абсолютно чёрные глаза в обрамлении тёмных бессонных кругов.  
— Я думал, придёт Ватари, — Эл облизывает бледные губы.  
— Придёт! — в сердцах обещает Лайт. — Если через пару часов тебе не станет лучше, обязательно придёт и… — он глотает остаток фразы, включающей в себя ремень и чью-то упрямую задницу. Наверное, так Ватари всё-таки не поступит, хотя это отнюдь не было бы лишним.  
Он тянется вперёд, отводит с виска влажную прядь волос и слегка касается губами потеплевшей кожи. Сам не зная зачем. Говорят, так можно определить температуру, но Лайт не умеет. Но жара вроде нет, Эл просто немного согрелся. Он уже не так дрожит, а когда Лайт обнимает его и притягивает к себе, совсем расслабляется. А следом за ним расслабляется сам Лайт. 

***  
Он просыпается один, в темноте и духоте одеял. Несколько хаотичных касаний по сторонам убеждают, что Эл рядом нет. Ночник не горит, а за окном высится сплошная стена дождя — чёрная и непроницаемая, словно с неба льются струи мазута. Обычно даже в бурю темноту изредка прорезает вспышка молнии, луч луны, мелькнувший в узкой прорези туч, далёкое мерцание рекламного щита или свет фар припозднившегося автомобиля, но сейчас ничего этого нет. Тишина плотна настолько, что слышно биение собственного сердца — тяжёлое, медленное, подавляюще громкое в глухой тьме. Будто это не человеческое сердце, а чьё-то чужое… огромное, как сам небоскрёб. Тьма давит на зрение, на разум — даже на инстинкты. Кое-как отыскав змеящийся под пальцами провод, Лайт на ощупь добирается до светильника и несколько раз нажимает на кнопку, пока не убеждается, что либо лампочка перегорела, либо в здании отключилось электричество. Он неуклюже выпутывается из плена сбившихся простыней и сползает с кровати.  
В навалившейся со всех сторон тьме вообще ничего невозможно разглядеть, и это дезориентирует. Несколько секунд Лайт тупо стоит, соображая, в какой стороне от него находится дверь. Развешенная для просушки одежда Эл тоже исчезла — просохшая или нет. Куда он отправился среди ночи, сонный, ослабший и, скорее всего, насквозь простуженный? В груди быстро расползается такая же глухая, как мрак вокруг, тревога.  
Слепо шаря перед собой руками, Лайт наталкивается на дверь, спотыкается о порог и практически вываливается в коридор. Здесь тоже темно. Видимо, всё-таки проблемы с электричеством. Учитывая окончательно испортившуюся к ночи погоду, это вполне объяснимо и даже не особо удивляет. Ну да, за окном тоже не было ни отблеска света. Странно только, почему до сих пор не включился автономный генератор.  
Ковровое покрытие мягко пружинит под ногами. Из-за полного отсутствия хоть каких-либо источников света кажется, будто он движется в пустоте. Через несколько шагов Лайт, не выдержав, оглядывается, но позади него такое же одномерное, лишённое объёма ничто. Вот уж действительно темно — хоть глаз выколи. Может, что-то случилось в городе? Стихийное бедствие? Какая-то катастрофа? Хотя нет, тогда снаружи наверняка не было бы тихо, да и — тем более — не было бы темно. Да и штаб-квартира бы как раз стояла на ушах.  
Залитый мраком коридор как будто расширяется. Лайт делает шаг, другой… десятый, он уже давно должен был добраться до поворота, но впереди по-прежнему маячит лишь чернота. Он раскидывает руки, пытаясь коснуться одной из стен, однако пальцы свободно зависают в воздухе. Впрочем, коридоры в небоскрёбе по западной моде широкие, а до поворота Лайт попросту ещё не дошёл, поскольку из-за боязни снова споткнуться еле передвигает ноги. Кровь стучит в ушах, заглушая все прочие звуки — те, что не поглотил мягкий ворс ковра. В сухом воздухе с чего-то проскальзывают отголоски запахов мокрой земли и прелых листьев — должно быть, Эл забыл закрыть дверь на крышу. Или, не допусти небо, снова решил на крышу выбраться.  
Наконец проснувшийся мозг радостно предлагает гениальную идею включить мобильник. Который, разумеется, остался в комнате на столе. Лайт оборачивается, но за спиной всё та же безжизненная мгла, заполненная тишиной и запахами осеннего дождя. Разумное решение вернуться назад за телефоном — ну, хоть какое-то освещение появится — исчезает, задавленное тяжестью тьмы. Физики доказали, что свет имеет вес, но почему они не думают о массе темноты? Какая же ерунда лезет из подсознания сразу, как пропадает привычный свет. Это же просто смешно, он живёт в штаб-квартире больше трёх месяцев, больше недели всюду ходит без цепи — и ни разу нигде не плутал. Правда, до этого здесь всегда было светло, но всё равно… всё равно. Ему наверняка осталось сделать не больше десятка шагов, и поворачивать назад просто глупо.  
Кроме того, в самой глубине души он не совсем уверен, что найдёт дорогу обратно. Память подавленно молчит, а рассудок не позволяет спрашивать, когда путь до его комнаты стал таким длинным.  
Тик-так, тик-так, тик-так. Невидимая секундная стрелка ползёт по кругу, и сердце попадает в ритм непонятно откуда звучащих часов. Один шаг сменяет другой. Коридор никак не заканчивается, возможно, он не кончится уже никогда. Тьма продолжает залеплять глаза, плотная и тягучая, она смазывает границы пространства, превращая этаж в бесконечность. Сердце стучит всё тяжелее, всё чаще, каждый удар вызывает горячий всплеск в висках. Время заканчивается, утекает, как вода в песок, как песок сквозь пальцы. Лайт почти готов сорваться в истерику, за которую ему потом будет мучительно стыдно перед всеми, а больше всего — перед самим собой. Но здесь так темно, горло перехватывает… темно… бесконечность сжимается вокруг, давит… сердце рвётся из груди в бессмысленной попытке прорваться к свету…  
В миг, когда в горле уже зарождается первый вопль отчаяния, Лайт налетает на невидимый во тьме угол, гладкий и холодный, успокаивающе настоящий среди зыбкой пустоты. Нежданная опора приходится настолько кстати, что он скорее распластывается по ней, нежели ступает рядом. За поворотом коридор обретает привычные очертания, плавно возвращаясь в реальность. В конце него виднеется полоска света, треугольником падающая из приоткрытой двери. Вот и всё — всего лишь несколько шагов, как и твердил разум.  
Дойдя до двери, Лайт на автомате щёлкает настенным выключателем и чуть не смеётся, отчасти от облегчения, отчасти от досады на самого себя, когда коридор озаряет яркий ровный свет. Ты забыл зажечь свет, идиот! Выйдя из своей комнаты со сломанной лампой, ты просто забыл зажечь свет! Воистину, великий Кира совершает великие глупости. 

Как он и думал, Эл находится на кухне. В привычной позе съёжился на стуле и что-то быстро жуёт.  
В первое мгновение Лайту кажется, что на тарелке перед ним лежит обкусанный кусок сырого мяса — он отшатывается с беззвучным возгласом, но тут же понимает, что губы и пальцы Эл перепачканы всего лишь ягодным желе. Вот они, последствия блужданий в полумраке — даже при свете мерещится всякая чертовщина. Впрочем, освещения как раз мало — Эл отчего-то включил лишь слабую боковую подсветку над столом, и призма света выделяет только столешницу и лицо детектива.  
— Эл, — выдыхает Лайт одними губами. На большее просто не хватило воздуха.  
Детектив вздрагивает и косится на него из-под неровно свисающих прядей. Сползающие к подбородку капли подтаявшего желе выглядят жутковато.  
— Зачем ты встал? Я бы принёс тебе что скажешь. Сейчас тебе надо лежать.  
— Я не хочу лежать.  
Эл ловит языком тёмно-вишнёвый сгусток.  
— Блин, ну тогда раньше надо было думать. Если ты не заметил, у нас вообще-то осень, а ты фиг знает сколько времени шлялся под дождём.  
— Там совсем не холодно, Лайт, — Эл снова склоняется над тарелкой, окуная ложечку в густую подрагивающую субстанцию.  
— Угу. Ещё скажи — совсем не мокро.  
— Не мокро. Это отсюда кажется, что мокро, а на деле там… никак.  
Ну, правильно, чем выше поднимается температура, тем слабее тело ощущает окружающую реальность. Однако лоб Эл сухой и прохладный — во всяком случае, и ладонь, и губы Лайта оказываются горячее. Кашля или насморка тоже вроде нет. Эл уворачивается от повторного прикосновения и спрыгивает со стула. Покопавшись в шкафу, он возвращается с охапкой шоколадок и печенья, которые высыпает на стол между пустой коробкой от торта и несколькими смятыми обёртками. Лайт неловко переминается с ноги на ногу, размышляя, как уговорить Эл лечь в постель и поставить градусник. Может, в самом деле позвать Ватари? Но тот наверняка спросит, почему Лайт явился к нему только сейчас. А если с Эл — как он сам явно считает — всё в порядке, Лайт будет выглядеть паникёром.  
— Сделать тебе чай? — предлагает он, не придумав ничего лучшего. — Горячий, с имбирём и лимоном?  
— Сделай, — равнодушно откликается Эл. Он быстро грызёт одно печенье за другим и жадно поглядывает на пачку глазированных орешков. — Но я хочу зелёный.  
Спорить Лайт не пытается — радует, что Эл не настолько равнодушен, как пытается казаться. Наверное, хорошо, что у него есть аппетит. Говорят, голод — признак выздоровления, но… Лайта этот голод отчего-то немного пугает. За окрасившимися от желе в неестественно яркий цвет губами мелькают мелкие острые зубы.  
Он наливает воду в чайник и лезет в шкаф за заваркой, иначе Эл, чего доброго, снова откажется пить. Чай — какой-то специальный улун, что-то с осенних плантаций, Миса требовала покупать именно такой же — непривычно пахнет затхлостью. Словно он лет пять пролежал в шкафу, а не был позавчера доставлен прямо из Гуандуна. В левом виске неприятно ноет — так бывает, если за короткое время несколько раз уснуть и сразу проснуться. Пожалуй, ему самому не помешает чашка хорошего чая, только не с имбирём, а с чем-то поспокойнее. Какая-нибудь ромашка, мелисса… Миса по вечерам часто заваривала себе всякие успокаивающие сборы, изображая, как устала и перенервничала на съёмках. Прям восточная Мэрилин Монро, не меньше. Лайта всегда бесили эти спектакли для одного зрителя.  
Эл приканчивает печенье и тянется за орешками. Удлинённая в пронзительно-ярком свете тень руки синхронно тянется по краю стола, исчезая внизу. Футболка выглядит уже совсем сухой.  
Что-то крутится на самом краю сознания, какое-то воспоминание, которое он никак не может ни прогнать, ни ухватить. Лайт массирует висок, пытаясь вспомнить, что же он забыл, но неясный образ ускользает подобно быстрому движению на границе поля зрения. Ему почему-то тревожно, не только из-за состояния Эл, но и как-то в целом. Возможно, это просто усталость. Утром всё пройдёт, но прежде чем завалиться спать, надо уговорить Эл сделать то же самое.  
На полке удачно обнаруживается целый пакет крупно порезанных сушёных листьев мяты. Лайт добавляет в свою чашку целую ложку ломкой душистой зелени. Вот так. Должно помочь.  
— Ты женишься на Мисе? — внезапно спрашивает Эл.  
Вопрос такой странный и неожиданный, что Лайт едва не роняет пакет с мятой на пол. Где-то между лбом и затылком проходит короткий неприятный спазм. Кажется, ему тоже нужна таблетка аспирина. И Эл ещё одна, для профилактики.  
— Что?  
— Пожалуйста, если ты на ней всё-таки женишься, не приглашай меня на свадьбу.  
— Я и не собирался… Эл, как тебе такое в голову вообще пришло?  
— Но лучших друзей всегда зовут на свадьбу, разве нет? — Эл рывком оборачивается к нему, даже жевать перестаёт. В этом стремительном повороте, в наклоне головы и обнажившейся полоске зубов Лайту чудится нечто хищное. Он судорожно сглатывает, пытаясь загнать иррациональный страх подальше в глотку. Чего тут бояться? С чего ему бояться Эл?  
— Никакой свадьбы не будет, — резко говорит он. — Я никогда не женюсь на Мисе, так что мне некуда тебя звать.  
Это правда. Кира в своей жизни много лгал, но это — правда. Он на ней так и не женился. Обещал однажды, но все его обещания, как всегда, были лишь частью плана. Ему просто было нужно, чтобы Миса прекратила светиться на ТВ, иначе новый владелец тетради мог заметить… Стоп. Новый владелец?  
— Я так не хотел, чтобы Миса стала твоей женой, — без выражения произносит Эл и опускает руку с зажатой в ней шоколадкой. — Хотя это не имело никакого отношения к расследованию.  
Тупая боль опоясывает лоб, будто корона. Корона Киры, которая давит, впивается в виски острыми колючками, сжимается всё теснее.  
Лайт вспоминает.  
Где-то внизу, у ног, слышится отдалённый звон разбитой чашки, но он не замечает ни выплеснувшегося кипятка, ни разлетевшихся осколков.  
— Эл, но ты ведь…  
— Да? — оборачивается к нему Эл, таким знакомым жестом наклоняя голову к плечу. На мгновение свет мигает, раз, другой, но возвращается. Резкие блики обрисовывают прямой нос, резкую линию скулы, сжатые в нить губы, узкий подбородок… правую половину лица. Вторая половина погружена во тьму, иллюзорно исчезая напрочь. Правый глаз теряется за неровной чёлкой. Левый — бликует тёмным камнем среди непроницаемой темноты.  
— Ты же умер, — севшим голосом шепчет Лайт в этот тёмный, неподвижный взгляд. Воздух вокруг сгущается, леденеет.  
Больше всего на свете он хотел бы забыть ту минуту из прошлого, когда это случилось, но каждая его клеточка помнит, как Эл тогда обмяк у него на руках, каким неестественно тяжёлым — как никогда в жизни — стало его тело… Тяжёлым и холодным. Пустым.  
Здесь и сейчас Эл смотрит на него. Молча.  
Он знает. Стучась в комнату Лайта, он уже всё знал!  
Ужас подкатывает к горлу, выплёскивается на язык смесью горечи и кислоты. Лайт отступает назад, обеими руками зажимая себе рот, мечтая закричать и безумно боясь это сделать. Кто придёт на помощь Кире? Кого Кира может умолять о помощи, когда за ним явилась его собственная жертва? Существо за столом не трогается с места, следя за каждым его движением своими громадными глазами, похожими на озёра застывшей тьмы. Оно не преследует, когда Лайт выбегает из кухни. 

Пол покачивается под ногами, будто идёт волной. Потеряв равновесие, Лайт летит вперёд, больно проезжаясь обеими ладонями по ковролину, с виду мягкому, а на деле жёсткому, как наждак. В голове мелькает паническая мысль о землетрясении, но, привстав на четвереньки, он понимает, что у него попросту дрожат колени. Страх сильнее жалкой немощи мышц, и Лайт, поднявшись на ноги, неуклюже ковыляет прочь. Логика подсказывает, что даже в своём… нормальном виде Эл догнал бы его секунд за тридцать от начала погони — достаточно вспомнить, с какой скоростью он двигался на теннисном корте. То, чем Эл стал теперь, настигнет Лайта в один миг. Впервые он проклинает собственную логику и старается не прислушиваться к тому, что происходит у него за спиной.  
Лишь схватившись саднящей ладонью за ручку двери, он понимает, что сам себя загнал в ловушку. Надо было бежать в противоположную сторону: к лестнице, к комнатам других членов группы, на худой конец, в конференц-зал — там можно нажать кнопку тревожной сигнализации, способной поднять на ноги всю штаб-квартиру, а заодно и ближайший квартал. Но наивное подсознание привело Лайта в его комнату, по-детски посчитав её самым надёжным убежищем, и сейчас у него просто нет сил вернуться обратно. Быть может, затаившийся на кухне Эл только и ждёт, пока он снова приблизится, чтобы… чтобы… Бросив лихорадочный взгляд через плечо, Лайт убеждается, что коридор пуст, спокоен и залит ярким светом. Это парадоксально пугает, и он поспешно ныряет во тьму своей комнаты.  
К счастью, в ванной свет есть, а главное, имеется задвижка на двери. Пытаясь не думать о том, чем она поможет, если Эл захочет сюда войти, Лайт опускается прямо на пол — ноги его не держат. Судорожно обхватив себя за плечи, он сворачивается в клубок. Ему страшно, страшно, как никогда в жизни. И, как никогда, больно. Потому что хотя бы на краткий миг он вернулся в то время, когда всё было в порядке, и успел поверить, что всё ещё может быть хорошо. А потом потеря, которую он так и не смог пережить, но которую сумел загнать подальше в глубины памяти, развернулась и ударила наотмашь.  
Голова болит до тошноты. Поскальзываясь на холодном кафеле и цепляясь за раковину, Лайт кое-как встаёт. В зеркале отражается его перекошенная физиономия, галстук съехал набок и почти развязался, рубашка мятая и грязная, как и потерявший все пуговицы пиджак. Что происходит? Силы небесные, что же такое происходит? Рюк сказал, что не существует способа отменить запись в тетради смерти. Тот, чьё имя единожды туда внесено, обречён. Как же Эл сумел вернуться? _Что_ вернулось в облике Эл?  
Рюк сказал…  
Лайт пьёт прямо из-под крана, икая и захлёбываясь. Неприятно тепловатая вода тяжело падает в желудок, не утоляя жажды и не смывая изо рта мерзкий железистый привкус, но сделать её холодней не получается, сколько он ни выкручивает смеситель. Воспоминания, как тени, наступают из всех углов, не оставляют выхода.  
Горячая тяжесть в груди. Горечь утраты. Несмотря на все смерти, которые он принёс, до того момента сам он ни разу не терял никого близкого. Он надеялся вырвать из сердца эту нелепую привязанность, но лишь разорвал собственное сердце на куски. А потом боль и чувство потери стали привычными, вгрызлись глубже и поглотили его целиком. Боли больше не было, осталась одна пустота. Только далеко внизу, на самом дне души теплилась искра тоски. За неполные шесть лет без Эл Лайта почти не стало — остался лишь Кира. Кира, готовый принести в жертву всё и всех, включая себя самого, ради создания идеального мира.  
Лайт пригоршнями зачерпывает воду и плещет себе в лицо, смывая липкий пот. Он не знает, что делать. Эл сейчас где-то там, совсем один. Живой или нет, но он — так близко. Что-то безрассудное внутри настойчиво шепчет отпереть дверь и пойти к нему. Хотя бы просто убедиться, что он не ушёл обратно в этот бесконечный дождь.  
Вдруг Лайт поднимает голову, потрясённым и вместе с тем невидящим взглядом вглядываясь в себя. Он ясно помнит, как тяжёлая железная дверь приоткрылась с обречённым лязгом, а потом захлопнулась. И следом за ней захлопнулась ловушка, которую расставил на него Ниа. Ниа — наследник Эл. Шесть лет он выжидал, чтобы отомстить. И шесть месяцев потратил, чтобы Кира споткнулся на пороге победы.  
Его начинает трясти. Голова раскалывается. Как может Лайт находиться здесь, если после гибели Эл созданная им штаб-квартира была ликвидирована! Её попросту больше нет!  
И самого Лайта — тоже нет. Рюк вписал его имя в тетрадь смерти.  
Миками… Миками оказался идиотом, всё пошло не так. Ещё недавно послушные до последнего жеста марионетки вырвались из-под контроля, в их глазах читалось лишь одно чувство: презрение. Лайт пытался бороться, пытался найти выход, но перед сухими желтоватыми страницами все и впрямь были равны. Он помнит боль, как огонь пожиравшую тело, только изнутри. А потом боль ушла, крики смолкли, и с ним остались лишь темнота и тишина, постепенно сменившиеся мерным перестуком дождевых капель.  
Лайт пятится прочь от зеркала, словно тот, кого оно отражает, может дотянуться до него сквозь прозрачную поверхность и схватить за горло. Если Лайт умер, то кто сейчас глядит на него оттуда, из ясной стеклянной глади?! Он вытягивает перед собой дрожащую ладонь, и зеркальный двойник делает то же самое. Ладонь не покрыта трупными пятнами, не истекает кровью, не расплывается туманом. Он чувствует себя живым, но что, если это ощущение — последние мгновения гибнущего мозга? Сколько они ещё продлятся? Ох, пожалуйста…  
Задвижка на двери заедает, и он несколько раз всем телом бьётся о жёсткое дерево, будто рыба об лёд, прежде чем соображает, что нужно, напротив, слегка потянуть дверь на себя и сдвинуть защёлку. Руки трясутся, мешая выполнить самое обыденное действие. В голове сухим эхом звучат щелчки секундной стрелки. Пожалуйста-пожалуйста-пожалуйста, пусть всё это окажется злым, кошмарным сном… пусть он сейчас проснётся с Эл на одной цепи, и они снова будут думать, как поскорее вычислить Киру…  
Но Лайт не просыпается. Даже врезавшись плечом в дверной косяк, он лишь покачивается, хотя от боли перехватывает дыхание. Он бежит, спотыкается, падает, встаёт и снова бежит. По-прежнему приотворённая дверь кухни манит, словно спасательный круг над омутом. Лайт пробегает мимо. Коридоры, повороты и лестницы сливаются в глазах, путаются в сознании, повсюду ярко горит свет и повсюду, кроме него, нет ни единого человека. Громадная штаб-квартира следит за ним крохотными глазками видеокамер, за которыми не осталось больше ничьих живых глаз. Лайт пытается кричать, но собственный голос звучит так надтреснуто и хрипло, что он испуганно замолкает. И запоздало думает о том, что может явиться на зов из глубины пустых этажей.  
Выскочив в холл, Лайт почти уверен, что многоступенчатая электронная система защиты притворится сломавшейся и не выпустит его отсюда. По крайней мере, по-хорошему, пока он не возьмёт в руки ближайший тяжёлый табурет и не разнесёт половину панели управления. Однако створки дверей с тихим шелестом разъезжаются, стоило ему только приблизиться к ним. Лайт без колебаний ныряет наружу, в дождь и темноту, подальше от этого проклятого места.

Какое-то время он продолжает нестись сломя голову. Страх и отчаяние гонят его вперёд по пустынной улице, пока лёгкие не начинают разрываться, а в груди не свивается горячая спираль боли. Почти как тогда, на холодном бетонном полу, когда он… Лайт останавливается. Сбитый с толку, дезориентированный мозг начинает потихоньку анализировать происходящее.  
Лайт поднимает левую руку, рассматривая неповреждённый браслет часов и гладкую кожу без малейших следов ранения. Когда Мацуда выстрелом перебил ему запястье, часы мелким крошевом брызнули в разные стороны. Он отчётливо это помнит. Сунув ладонь под рубашку, он ощупывает плечо, а потом внимательно изучает пальцы. Ни боли, ни крови… ни повреждений. Набравшись мужества, он оглядывается на оставшуюся позади штаб-квартиру. Здание высится посреди квартала неподвижной тёмной громадиной. По-видимому, когда Лайт выскочил вон, умная система автоматически вырубила лишнее освещение, посчитав отсутствие поблизости других людей достаточным поводом. Ярким пятном светится только одно окно на двадцатом этаже — кухня, где некто, преступно похожий на Эл, хладнокровно изображает из себя призрак великого детектива.  
Окна соседних домов тоже темны и безжизненны. Не горят вывески, молчит эхо далёких поездов, нет шума машин или хотя бы шагов случайных прохожих, блёклая цепочка фонарей, тянущаяся вдоль тротуара, — и та вскоре обрывается, сползая во тьму. Тишину нарушает лишь неровное срывающееся дыхание и такой же неровный стук сердца, и в этой пустынной, апокалиптической неподвижности внезапно чудится нечто знакомое, уже виденное раньше.  
Воздух рвётся сквозь стиснутые зубы облегчённым выдохом. Наконец мозгу удалось расставить всё по местам. Ну конечно, всё вполне объяснимо без всевозможной бесовщины.  
Лайт пока не знает, как именно Ниа это проделал, но чёртова свора наглого мальчишки способна на многое. Если Эл некогда сумел превратить здание телеканала «Сакура ТВ» в безлюдные декорации ради охоты на Хигути, почему бы его ученичку не повторить тот же номер? В конце концов, Лайт только слышал о ликвидации их первой штаб-квартиры, но ни разу не возвращался сюда, чтобы убедиться в достоверности информации. И — разумеется — Ниа не преминул этим воспользоваться. Какой знакомый принцип: лги, провоцируй, подставляй. Должно быть, всех выкормышей Вамми ему обучают всех с рождения!  
Неизвестно, до какого момента события в «Жёлтом ящике» были инсценированы, но стрелял Мацуда явно холостыми. Зато теперь нет никаких сомнений, что предатели из группы расследования спелись с СПК. Проклятый Айдзава, наверняка это он всё начал… Спустя шесть лет наконец решился хоть что-то сделать сам, не прячась за спину шефа. Жалкий трус.  
Порыв сухого ветра бросает пыль в лицо. Оказывается, дождь успел закончиться. Наверное, как раз в тот момент, когда Лайт выбежал на улицу, а может, и чуть раньше — вон, даже асфальт просох. Резко развернувшись, Лайт направляется обратно. В основных чертах он обо всём догадался, но у него ещё остались вопросы, и настало время их задать. 

***  
Стеклянные двери с голодной услужливостью распахиваются при его приближении. Игнорируя ползущие по спине мурашки, Лайт проходит в холл и с каким-то мрачным удовлетворением отмечает, что свет зажегся в ту же секунду, как он переступил порог. Автоматика или кто-то за ним пристально наблюдает? Сейчас этому «кому-то» самое время появиться, раз уж рыбка покорно вернулась в аквариум. Но Ниа, или кого он там в очередной раз подставил вместо себя, решает выжидать.  
Не желая связываться с лифтом, Лайт поднимается наверх пешком. Пусть подольше, зато нет риска застрять в крошечной кабине, которая может по чужой прихоти зависнуть в любой момент и на любой срок. Нет уж, больше он не попадётся в ловушку.  
На этот раз дверь на кухню закрыта, свет погашен. Щёлкнув выключателем, Лайт несколько секунд растерянно стоит на пороге, оглядывая пустое помещение. Гора коробок и обёрток на столе увеличилась, в раковине стоит чашка с присохшими ко дну чаинками, но «Эл» исчез. И что это значит? Ему передумали морочить голову?  
Перед глазами вдруг возникает странная, пугающая картина: заполненная мухами коробка конфет с прозрачной крышкой и повязанным наискось бантом. На яркой подложке ровными рядами лежат мармеладки в форме яблок, но их почти не видно из-за роящейся серой массы, облепившей каждый ярко-алый бок. Мушиное покрывало чуть колышется, отчего кажется, будто конфеты шевелятся. Некоторые из них уже распались на части и лежат бесформенными рябящими кусками, другие ещё держатся, сохраняя смутные очертания. Пелена мух покрывает крышку изнутри, ползает по ней, безуспешно пытаясь выбраться, бессильно тычется липкими хоботками в пластик.  
Ну же, Кира, давай, сходи с ума.  
Подавив мгновенный приступ тошноты, Лайт жмурится, а когда открывает глаза, кошмарное видение исчезает. На столе ни конфет, ни мух. Их там и не было, когда он заглянул на кухню. И быть не могло.  
Выбросив из головы бредовые фантазии, Лайт резко разворачивается и отправляется на поиски марионетки Ниа. Первым делом он заглядывает в свою комнату, потом в комнату Эл, потом в конференц-зал, ещё раз на кухню, в библиотеку… С каждой распахнутой дверью, за которой его встречает пустота, внутри всё сильнее разгорается ярость. С ним играют? Над ним издеваются? Сердце глухо бухает в груди, затылок наливается свинцовой тяжестью. С каждой захлопнувшейся за спиной дверью ему всё больше хочется свернуть самозванцу шею.  
По какому-то неведомому наитию он спускается на этаж ниже и вбегает в бывшие апартаменты Мисы. И видит знакомую фигурку, в позе эмбриона замершую на диване.  
— Кто ты такой?! — рычит Лайт сквозь горячий стук крови в висках. Голос срывается — и от злости, и от сбитого дыхания.  
Фальшивый Эл поднимает голову. В громадных глазах такое недоумение, что невозможно не поверить… и Лайт поверил бы, как всегда, непременно бы поверил, если бы не знал, что всё это ложь. Какая-то садистская игра, чтобы окончательно добить Киру.  
— Я не знаю, кто ты, но ваш план провалился.  
— Какой план, Лайт-кун?  
В один прыжок Лайт оказывается рядом с копией Эл, хватает за грудки, приподнимает и встряхивает. Чужое тело не сопротивляется — такое же тощее, такое же лёгкое — зато ветхая ткань футболки жалобно трещит. Проклятье, они что, даже нарядили его в ту же одежду? Ублюдки! Однако расчёт оправдался — Лайт не может ударить этого человека. Кем бы тот ни был, маска Эл надёжно защищает его.  
— Не смей меня так называть, — хрипло от ярости выдыхает Лайт и разжимает пальцы. Повернувшись, он орёт одновременно в никуда и во все стороны разом: — Ниа! Ниа, у тебя ничего не выйдет! Я разгадал твою игру!  
В углу ему чудится алый огонёк скрытой камеры, и Лайт швыряет туда первое, что подвернулось под руку, — высокую глиняную вазу с охапкой увядающих хризантем. Как хорошо, что Миса любила цветы.  
Пусть мелкий гадёныш только покажется. На этот раз Лайту не понадобится тетрадь, он справится голыми руками. Ему уже плевать, он потерял всё за полшага до победы, и кто-то должен за это ответить.  
— Что, боишься показаться, Ниа? Правильно, бойся, — Лайт обходит комнату, чутко ловя малейшее движение. — Ты же на самом деле трус. Я вот всё думаю… А точно ли на верфи был ты? Айдзава с Моги могли мне солгать. Этот сопляк был слишком похож на… Тебе не кажется, что ты повторяешься, Ниа? — он срывается на крик: — Глупо два раза подряд пытаться разыграть одну и ту же карту! Я больше не попадусь!  
— Откуда ты знаешь Ниа? — металлически звучит за спиной напряжённый голос, и Лайт не глядя швыряет туда следующую вазу.  
— Заткнись!  
Судя по звону стекла, самозванец успел увернуться, а вот окно — нет. Однако у этого фальшивого Эл хорошая реакция, совсем как у настоящего. От этого обман кажется ещё более омерзительным, он не только пытается разрушить разум — он разъедает душу.  
— Лайт, это всё реально.  
Лайт пинком отбрасывает стоящий на пути низкий резной столик и разворачивается. Оконное стекло осыпалось практически сверху донизу, только у самой рамы торчат несколько узких острых осколков, напоминающих оскаленные клыки.  
— Я тебе не верю. Я не верю никому из вашей чёртовой банды! Приют для сирот? Как бы не так! Для обычного приюта у вас всегда было многовато власти. Небоскрёбы посреди города, ракеты, дружба с мафией и ФБР… Забавно, что при этом всём ты по-прежнему продолжаешь прятаться. Только это ты и умеешь. Эй, Ниа! Слышишь меня? Тебе никогда не стать настоящим наследником Эл, никому из вас не стать, потому что никто из вас его не достоин!  
Он снова замахивается, но хрупкий силуэт в белой футболке неуловимо быстрым движением оказывается рядом, без труда перехватывая руку. Лайт смотрит в знакомое до последней чёрточки лицо и не может пошевелиться. Короткие острые ресницы трепещут. Пульсирующие капли зрачков медленно расширяются, расползаются во всю радужку, заполняя её собой. Ни у кого на свете больше нет таких внимательных глубоких глаз, видящих всего тебя целиком — сквозь расстояние, одежду, плоть, ложь, смерть... Можно при помощи пластической хирургии раскромсать податливое человеческое тело, придав ему нужную форму, но нельзя при этом скопировать чужой взгляд.  
— Они звонили весь день, Лайт, — тихо говорит Эл. — Колокола звонили весь день.  
И этого тоже не может знать никто другой. 

За разбитым окном темно. Слишком темно — так не бывает. Можно заново отстроить небоскрёб, можно оцепить пару улиц и даже квартал, можно отключить электричество в ближайших зданиях, но нельзя сделать это с целым городом! Сейчас, с высоты девятнадцати этажей, видно, что фонари горят лишь у входа, на площадке, куда он в панике выбежал минут десять назад — и светящаяся цепочка тянется в сторону улицы, где и растворяется во мраке. Дальше — вплоть до самого горизонта — не видно ни искорки. И даже если бы кому-то вдруг оказалось под силу опустошить Токио, опустошить небеса не сможет никто. Лайт моргает, но ничего не меняется. Там, наверху, нет дождя, нет луны и звёзд, нет туч — нет вообще ничего! Одна пустая плоская поверхность, похожая на деревянный потолок.  
И тут твёрдый кулак врезается ему в подбородок. Зубы противно клацают, только чудом умудрившись не прикусить кончик языка. Удар настолько неожиданный и сильный, что Лайт опрокидывается навзничь, он упал бы, он даже начал падать — но жёсткие пальцы цепляют за рубашку, удерживая в вертикальном положении.  
— Что случилось с Мэлло? — опасно низким голосом спрашивает Эл. Лайт никогда не слышал, чтобы он когда-либо с кем-либо так говорил, и уж тем более он никогда так не говорил с Лайтом.  
В воздухе снова мелькает кулак, на этот раз Лайт успевает сгруппироваться — больше на инстинктах, чем сознательно, и чуть отдёргивает голову. Должно быть, потому и сохраняет зубы при себе. А вот ответный удар, косой и беспомощный, закономерно не достигает цели. Костяшки пальцев лишь слегка, по касательной, задевают чужую скулу, а потом в грудь знакомо врезается колено — и Лайт летит назад, больно приложившись спиной о стену. Рядом обрушивается полка, которую он, кажется, зацепил локтем, а с неё дождём сыплются какие-то фигурки, статуэтки… Эл тоже уже здесь, стискивает его рубашку и шипит в лицо:  
— Что случилось с Мэлло?  
— Почему ты решил, что с ним что-то случилось? — выдавливает Лайт, с ужасом глядя в налитые тьмой глаза.  
— Ты знаешь о моих наследниках, — сквозь зубы выдыхает Эл. — Ты думал, что это всё, — кивок в сторону окна, — устроил Ниа. Но Мэлло не позволил бы Ниа работать в одиночку. Значит, Мэлло мёртв. Ты убил его.  
Мозг Лайта бешено работает. Бессмысленно утверждать, что Эл ошибся, его выводы, как всегда, неумолимо точны. Но и признаться… Лайт просто не может.  
— Это был не я, это сделала Такада, — затравленно шепчет он, забыв, что Эл не знает, кто такая Такада. Вряд ли он помнит девицу из кампуса, с которой однажды при нём разговаривал Лайт.  
— Почему она его убила?  
— Он похитил её.  
— С какой целью?  
Вот и всё. Ты идиот, Ягами Лайт, и всегда был идиотом, с того самого момента, как ответил на вызов Линд Л. Тэйлора. Лучше бы тебе почаще молчать.  
— Я не… Потому что она была «голосом Киры».  
Эл разжимает пальцы и встаёт. На бледном лице застыло выражение брезгливости.  
Обидно. Больно. Несправедливо.  
— Они сами встали у меня на пути, — по-прежнему шепотом произносит Лайт, но с каждым словом что-то внутри ноет всё сильнее, и он повышает голос: — Я не собирался убивать обычных людей, только преступников! Я пытался этого избежать, но они не отставали! Мне не оставили выбора!  
Эл смотрит на него сверху вниз, брезгливость сменяется холодноватым удивлением.  
— Так ты теперь и в убийствах обычных людей не виноват?  
— Я виноват, — Лайт стискивает зубы, — но… это же было не просто так. Я строил новый мир, чистый мир, где люди жили бы спокойно! — он срывается на крик: — Ты хоть знаешь, что за время Киры прекратились все войны? Люди стали добрее друг к другу!  
— Ты уверен? Может, они лишь научились хорошо притворяться? Из страха.  
— Это не так!  
— Это так, Лайт. Люди не становятся добрее под угрозой смерти. Они только начинают лучше скрывать свои грехи. Ты ничего не исправил, ты просто взял весь мир в заложники и убил тех, кто пытался его от тебя защитить.  
— Ты ошибаешься... — бормочет Лайт. — Ты лжешь! — вопит он, потому что иного просто не может быть. Кира прав, должен быть прав, обязан… Если у него не останется этой правоты, то не останется вообще ничего — Лайт за неё всё отдал.  
Безмолвно и стремительно он бросается вперёд, плечом ударяя противника под колени и сбивая с ног. Дальше они падают уже вместе, катятся кубарем, опрокидывая на своём пути всё, что можно опрокинуть, и сдвигая то, что опрокинуть нельзя. Лайт пытается подмять Эл под себя, прижать собой к полу, но короткий, без размаха удар в живот вышибает из него весь воздух. Несколько мучительных мгновений Лайт может только корчиться на полу в компании чёрных мотыльков, порхающих перед глазами, и судорожно разевать рот. До него впервые доходит, что во время их традиционных стычек с применением кулаков детектив сдерживал себя, а на деле вполне способен серьёзно покалечить и его, и кого-то более тренированного.  
— Знаешь, — отстранённо, почти рассеянно говорит Эл. Он сидит на полу, обняв руками колени, и даже не выглядит запыхавшимся, — я всё время ждал, не проснётся ли в тебе… хоть что-то человеческое. Какие-то сожаления, сомнения, страх, наконец. Но не было ничего. И не возникло.  
— Эл…  
— Ты не чувствуешь ни тени ответственности, Лайт. Я не понимаю. У тебя что, даже домашнего животного никогда не было?  
— У меня была… у меня есть младшая сестра.  
Брови Эл изумлённо выгибаются. Он сдавленно хмыкает, но оставляет ответ без комментария.  
Лайт тоже садится, вернее, пробует сесть. Вроде даже удаётся, хотя отдельные участки тела отчаянно протестуют, требуя продолжить лежать, а ещё лучше на неопределённое время уйти в обморок.  
— А я не понимаю, как ты можешь меня осуждать, когда ты сам ничем не лучше.  
Эл мгновенно вскидывается.  
— Я не убивал невиновных.  
— Ну да, только преступников. В этом всё и дело. Ты такой же, как я, ты тоже стал делить людей на тех, чья жизнь ценна, и тех, чья — нет. Жизнью Линд Л. Тэйлора ты вполне успешно воспользовался.  
— Воспользовался, — соглашается Эл, — только я обрисовал ему все риски и спросил его согласия. Если бы он остался жив, то получил бы помилование.  
— Но сам принцип тот же. Абстрактная болтовня о ценности жизни ничего не значит, когда есть градация важности, и ты выбираешь, исходя из неё.  
Эл какое-то время молчит. Потом устало кивает:  
— Да, Кира, ты прав. Я тоже играл по этим правилам. Иногда хороших решений просто нет. Предотвращая одно зло, ты совершаешь другое, чтобы не стало ещё хуже. Но зло при этом остаётся злом, от безысходности оно не становится добром. Я принимаю это и готов нести ответственность за то, что совершил, а ты — нет.  
Лайту хочется побиться головой об стену. В груди, вновь проснувшись, глухо ворочается ярость.  
— Вот поэтому я и не признался тебе, даже когда сомневался, Кира я или нет. Я знал, что ты никогда меня не поймёшь, просто не захочешь спуститься со своего пьедестала непогрешимости. Ты… ты лгал о нашей дружбе, ты просто притворялся!  
Он ждёт, что Эл тоже разозлится, но тот грустно и спокойно качает головой. Острый подбородок почти задевает колени.  
— Нет, Лайт, я не лгал. Ты действительно был моим лучшим… моим единственным другом. Но ты приносил слишком много вреда миру, и я собирался тебя убить. Я не мог передать это дело в суд и не мог переложить решение на кого-то другого, поскольку существовал риск, что ты придумаешь очередную уловку и выкрутишься.  
Лайт сглатывает и неверяще уставляется на сжавшуюся в комок в тени опрокинутого дивана фигуру.  
— Ты бы так не сделал. Иначе это не было бы настоящей победой, — слабо возражает он. Оказывается, убеждать себя, что Эл уничтожит его при первой же возможности, и слышать, как об этом говорят безразличным, будничным тоном, не одно и то же.  
— Кто тебе сказал, что я играл, Лайт? Я боролся с тобой, боролся с Кирой. Моей целью было прекратить массовый террор, а не пройти уровень в компьютерной игрушке.  
— Но ты бы тогда поступил неправильно!  
— В смысле — осудив тебя сам, как всегда делал Кира?  
— Нет! Чёрт возьми, Эл! Мы же уже столько времени были знакомы… Если бы ты правда считал меня своим другом, ты не смог бы меня так легко убить. И сейчас не говорил бы об этом так… так… — он сам не замечает, как оказывается рядом с Эл, сжимает плечи под тонкой футболкой.  
Эл, кажется, даже не замечает впившихся в тело пальцев. Он поднимает голову, глядя на Лайта сквозь рваные пряди чёлки.  
— Это был единственный шанс тебя остановить. Все другие не сработали. Ты был очень дорог мне, Лайт. После Ватари и мальчиков ты стал для меня самым близким человеком. Но целого мира ты не стоил. Что бы я ни чувствовал.  
— Тогда почему… чтоб тебя, Эл Лоулайт… Почему ты меня тогда не убил! — кричит Лайт, жалко и унизительно.  
Он трясёт покорное тело, как куклу, в любой момент ожидая удара, но мышцы Эл безвольно расслаблены. В широко распахнутых глазах — океанах тьмы — отчаяние.  
— Я должен был полностью удостовериться, что ты — Кира и намерен продолжать… быть Кирой. Я не хотел убивать невиновного.  
— Ну и идиот! Ты убеждался слишком долго!  
Эл смотрит на него с несчастным видом. Так выглядит ребёнок, протянувший ладонь за обещанной сладостью — и вместо неё получивший удар. И это так больно, больно, больно, что выжегший грудь изнутри сердечный приступ сейчас кажется желанным избавлением. Веки щиплет и жжёт, заставляя мир в глазах расплываться.  
Эл освобождается от его рук.  
— Да. Я убеждался слишком долго, и ты меня убил. И всех, кто был мне дорог.  
Цепляясь за поверженный диван, он медленно поднимается и куда-то убредает.  
— Не всех, — шепчет Лайт ему вслед. Дыхание срывается с губ жалкими всхлипами. — Ниа жив. Это он меня подста… он поспособствовал моей смерти.  
Дико и странно радоваться жизни того, кто тебя убил, но Лайт в самом деле рад. Если мальчишка до сих пор важен для Эл, пускай живёт, даже избегнув правосудия Киры. Безумная мысль. Безумный разговор. Наверное, безумие — самая естественная форма их неестественного существования. Они свихнулись вместе. 

Он собирался убить Эл с тех самых пор, как узнал о его существовании. Порой он колебался, порой был почти готов отказаться от собственного плана, но какая-то его часть всегда знала: рано или поздно ему придётся дойти до конца. Кире и Эл не разминуться на этом пути. Они будут сражаться, пока кто-то из них не совершит смертельной ошибки, а потом наступит неизбежный финал.  
Лишь когда чужое сердцебиение умолкло под его ладонью, Лайт впервые понял, что натворил. Есть вещи, которые можно выбрать, только пока не знаешь, что это такое. Теперь же, узнав жизнь без Эл, Лайт бы ни за что на свете не пожертвовал им — даже ради своего идеального мира. И ему отчаянно хочется верить, что и Эл, узнав жизнь без Лайта, не выбрал бы мир без него. 

Он уверен, что придётся снова долго и муторно искать Эл по всему зданию, но детектив обнаруживается прямо здесь, по другую сторону перевёрнутого дивана. Там стоит кресло — кажется, единственное, что уцелело в комнате после погрома и даже осталось на прежнем месте.  
— Ты бы поручил Ватари меня убить? — зачем-то спрашивает Лайт, хотя собирался сказать совсем другое. Разум твердит, что обижаться не на что, но ему всё равно невыносимо обидно.  
— Нет. Я бы сделал это сам.  
— Почему?  
Молчание.  
— Эл?  
— Потому что это был мой выбор и моя ответственность.  
— А как… как именно ты собирался это сделать?  
— Какая разница, Лайт?  
Эл не поднимает головы, и Лайт видит лишь черноволосую взъерошенную макушку.  
— Никакой.  
Если подумать, так оно и есть. Яд, удавка, выстрел, падение с высоты… Лайт не сомневается, что Эл владеет множеством способов оборвать чужую жизнь и даже, наверное, применял какие-то из них раньше, но в данном случае он не сделал ничего.  
— Знаешь, после твоей смерти я никогда, ни разу больше не был счастлив, — признаётся Лайт. — Ни дня. Я побеждал, а внутри каждый раз оставалась пустота. Если бы я только знал… если бы успел понять, пока не стало слишком поздно… Но всё закрутилось слишком туго. Я уже не мог остановить Рэм. Если бы я пришёл тогда к тебе с повинной, она убила бы и тебя, и меня. Она всё равно убила бы всех, кого сочла угрозой для Мисы.  
— Я понимаю, Лайт.  
Лайт ждёт напоминания, что эту ситуацию целиком и полностью создал он сам, но Эл замолкает, предоставляя Кире судить себя самому. 

Лайт вглядывается в чернильный сумрак ночи. Они здесь уже несколько часов, но на небе не видно даже признаков рассвета. Возможно, в этом мире не существует такого понятия, как рассвет.  
— Когда я очнулся, то по-прежнему находился в конференц-зале, — негромко заговаривает у него за спиной Эл. — Я говорю «очнулся», хотя не знаю, чем было моё состояние на самом деле — сном, обмороком или чем-то ещё. Я лежал на полу и ясно помнил всё, что произошло ранее. Не было больно, вообще ничего не напоминало… как будто мне просто привиделся кошмар. Я обошёл всю штаб-квартиру, пытаясь найти хоть кого-нибудь, но никого не было. Телефоны молчали, на всех радиочастотах оказалась тишина, интернет отрубился. И тогда я стал ждать Ватари, ведь я помнил, что он умер вместе со мной. Я весь вечер бродил здесь и ждал, но Ватари так и не появился. Появился ты.  
— Эл… — у Лайта перехватывает горло, — там, в нормальном мире, прошло уже шесть лет.  
Шесть лет торжества и горечи. Шесть лет в замедленном падении.  
Эл издаёт невнятный, сбивчивый вздох.  
— Расскажи мне всё, — просит он наконец. — Думаю, я имею право знать, чем всё закончилось.  
Он слушает внимательно, не перебивая. Только пальцы с обкусанными под корень ногтями теребят шов на джинсах. Когда Лайт выдыхается и замолкает, ещё несколько минут проходят в тишине, потом Эл спрашивает, не отрывая взгляда от собственных колен:  
— За что ты убил свою помощницу?  
Из всех возможных обвинений это — самое неожиданное. И не обвинение даже… пока только вопрос. Ладони непроизвольно сжимаются в кулаки. Такада ему нравилась. Правда нравилась. В отличие от яркой, выставляющей всю себя на показ Мисы, она притягивала взгляд чем-то неуловимым, таящимся в глубине. Нежный изгиб шеи, обрамлённый тёмными прядями, бездонные глаза, изучающие мир с пытливым интересом, хрупкая, почти угловатая фигурка с едва заметной грудью и узкими крепкими бёдрами. А ещё Такада умела слушать… и с ней было интересно. Как когда-то с Эл.  
— Будучи «голосом Киры», твоя бывшая однокурсница могла получить от него кусочек тетради смерти, — размышляет вслух Эл. — Как в качестве поощрения, так и в целях самозащиты. Но этот прокурор, икс-Кира, — он едва заметно усмехается, — вручил Такаде лишь орудие убийства. Сообщить ей настоящее имя Мэлло он не мог, икс-Кире оно было неизвестно. Не считая группы расследования, за пределами Вамми это имя знал только ты.  
— Эл, пожалуйста, я уже…  
— И ты уничтожил доказательство своей причастности к преступлению. Разумно. Но, Лайт, ты ведь знал, что так случится. Рассказав Такаде о Мэлло, ты заранее обрёк её на смерть. Она просто сыграла свою роль, да? Перестала быть полезной?  
Он её ненавидел. Ненавидел с отчаянной обидой, с незаслуженной яростью, поскольку блёклая копия лишь подчёркивала отсутствие оригинала. Киёми напоминала Эл, которого больше не было рядом, и её присутствие в конце концов стало невыносимым. Само её существование — невыносимым. Он больше не желал терпеть. Насильники, мошенники, убийцы… никого и никогда Кира не карал с такой жестокостью. Лживая симпатия не смогла обмануть сердце и обернулась разрушением.  
Однако Лайт очень сомневается, что Эл воспримет его откровенность как комплимент. _Я убил свою любовницу за то, что она — не ты._ Меньше всего похоже на признание в любви, да и вряд ли _такое_ признание хоть кого-то обрадует. Особенно Эл, который глянет задумчивыми тёмными глазами и тихо скажет, что ниже падать Кире уже некуда.  
И будет прав, ведь Эл тоже убил Кира. Нет, Эл убил Лайт.

Разбитое окно притягивает, словно магнитом. Лайт наклоняется вперёд, стараясь не касаться торчащих осколков. Его окатывает сухим тяжёлым воздухом, странно нагретым, будто от солнца, которое так и не взошло. Вместо запаха мокрой листвы и асфальта ветер приносит едва уловимый аромат старой бумаги — пыль и плесень, вызывающий в кончиках пальцев знакомую дрожь. Вдали у горизонта что-то мелькает. Так кратко и стремительно, что глаз не успевает ничего различить, но Лайт мгновенно напрягается, с бессознательной надеждой выискивая точку, откуда исходило движение. Через несколько секунд оно повторятся — быстрое, как тень, и такое же мимолётное. Там люди? Эта бесконечная ночь наконец заканчивается? Не разглядеть. Мешает яркий свет за спиной, углубляющий и смазывающий уличную темноту. Надо бы погасить лампу, может, тогда удастся увидеть.  
Его мельтешение перед окном в конце концов привлекает внимание Эл.  
— Что там такое, Лайт? — слышно, как детектив соскакивает с кресла.  
— Я пока не очень понял, но, кажется, я вижу… — Лайт замолкает, не договорив, а недооформившаяся вспышка радости в груди превращается в панику. Где-то там, над крышами высоток, заслоняющих горизонт, поднимается вязкая волна тьмы, такая густая и плотная, что для неё должно существовать своё, отдельное название. Она словно бы поглощает — стирает — всё на своём пути, медленно накрывая город. Лайт вдруг замечает, что от цепочки фонарей внизу осталось всего лишь несколько звеньев, прочие то ли погасли, то ли ушли во тьму, расплывающуюся не только горизонтально, но и вертикально.  
Что-то надвигается на них из темноты. На них надвигается сама темнота. Плоская, лишённая любых звуковых оттенков тишина следует за ней, и это нависающее цунами мрака вызывает панический ужас. Абсолютно нерациональный, бьющий куда-то по подсознанию и даже глубже. По инстинктам.  
Он отпрыгивает от окна и с громким воплем наполовину падает, наполовину заползает за опрокинутый диван. Боль в ушибленном колене вспыхивает перед глазами ослепительным фейерверком, но Лайт едва замечает её, как и случайный удар подбородком о подлокотник.  
— Эл, назад! — он высовывается из-за своего ненадёжного укрытия, чтобы сцапать направившегося к окну Эл за подол футболки и затянуть к себе. — Там… там что-то есть. И оно идёт сюда.  
— Что? — Эл смотрит на него круглыми то ли от страха, то ли от удивления глазами.  
Ну разумеется, ему тоже страшно. Он же ещё совсем мальчишка. На сколько он там старше Лайта? Или уже не старше — с учётом прожитых Лайтом лет?  
— Я не знаю. Просто… темнота, — Лайт думает о растворившейся без остатка линии фонарей. Словно бы их что-то сожрало. — Надо выключить свет. Надо скорее выключить свет!  
Что, если оно движется на свет, как какой-то громадный мотылёк мрака?  
Он вскакивает и несколько ужасающе долгих секунд лихорадочно оглядывается по сторонам, пытаясь найти выключатель. А когда находит, лампа в тот же миг гаснет, высветив напоследок тёмный силуэт Эл, стоящего с поднятой рукой.  
Они снова встречаются за диваном, дрожащие и растерянные, и неловко прижимаются друг к другу. Где-то здесь проходит последний предел человеческой выносливости. Всякий раз, когда Лайту кажется, что он вот-вот свихнётся от ужаса и отчаяния, начинается новый виток, погружающий его всё глубже во тьму, и это повторяется, повторяется, повторяется… Он чувствует, как по щекам градом катятся слёзы, но не может их сдержать. Хорошо хоть в темноте ничего не видно.  
Почему же… почему так плохо, если они оба мертвы?!  
— Слушай, — Лайта колотит так сильно, что он едва может говорить, — когда Рюк записал меня в свою тетрадь, он сказал, что после смерти все люди попадают в ничто… Может, это и есть «ничто»? Может, мы здесь, потому что больше ничего не бывает?  
Ему всё сильнее хочется подойти к окну, вытащить осколок поострее и что есть силы полоснуть себя по горлу, чтобы получить хотя бы краткое освобождение. Останавливает лишь мысль, что никакого освобождения не будет.  
Эл придвигается ещё ближе. Костлявое тело приподнимается, становясь совсем невесомым, а потом опускается к Лайту на колени, уже несколько потяжелев. Даже в таком состоянии от этой неожиданной близости Лайта прошивает дрожь. Сердце Эл бьётся быстро и неровно, он наверняка напуган до чёртиков, однако голос звучит спокойно, как будто детектив сидит в своём любимом кресле с чашкой чая и пирожным:  
— Твой Рюк — изрядный лжец. Подумай сам, откуда шинигами знать, что происходит с людьми после смерти?  
Звучит логично, вынужден признать Лайт. К тому же Рюк никогда не питал к нему добрых чувств и вполне мог поиздеваться напоследок. Но даже если так, окружающая их действительность похожа… Не похожа вообще ни на что.  
Острые коленки стискивают его бёдра, горячий язык скользит по мочке уха, щекоча и согревая — после чего на то же место приходится неожиданно сильный укус. Лайт вскрикивает и дёргается, а Эл, утешающе лизнув пострадавшее ухо, чуть отстраняется.  
— В ничто нельзя испытывать боли, — заявляет он, словно подводя итоги эксперимента. — И испытывать удовольствие тоже нельзя. Нельзя плакать, нельзя есть конфеты, нельзя дышать… Нельзя размышлять о том, где ты находишься. Я не знаю, где мы, Лайт-кун, но никакое это не _ничто_.  
И Лайт готов ему поверить… Лайт очень хочет ему поверить — мешает только волна тьмы, встающая над городом. Снаружи поднимается ветер. Отсюда отчётливо слышно, как он тяжёлыми рывками прокатывается по крыше, со свистом огибает углы здания, гудит в глубине перекрытий. Оконная рама дребезжит под мощным натиском, и один из порывов окончательно вырывает из неё зубастые обломки стекла. Лайту чудится, что с подоконника медленно стекают потоки плотной жаркой темноты. Что-то скручивает пространство, наполняя воздух напряжением. Не гроза, не шторм… нечто совсем иное.  
— Не смотри, — Эл цепляет его за подбородок, заставляя отвернуться от окна. Прикосновения тонких пальцев остужают боль от синяка, растекаются по коже мятной прохладой.  
— Эл, я только хотел сказать… я не собирался быть Кирой. То есть тогда, в самом начале. Я просто хотел сделать хоть что-нибудь. Мир разрушался на моих глазах, а я ничего не мог, только смотрел на эту агонию. А потом вдруг оказалось, что я могу, что мне дана сила всё исправить. И я… я просто не сумел от этого отказаться! Скажи, ты когда-нибудь чувствовал себя совсем, абсолютно беспомощным?  
Лицо Эл смутным пятном белеет во мраке. Он долго смотрит на Лайта, потом серьёзно кивает.  
— Чувствовал, Лайт-кун. Когда взялся за твоё дело.  
Ветер сотрясает здание штаб-квартиры, словно картонный домик, и кажется, что он может разметать сталь и бетон столь же легко, как бумагу.  
— Я должен тебя ненавидеть, — едва слышно продолжает Эл. — Ты отнял у меня всё, чем я был, всё, что у меня было. Я всегда, с самого начала знал, что мы враги, ведь ты — Кира. Но я… я не понимаю, что это такое, Лайт. Я так хотел, чтобы ты признался, чтобы одумался… чтобы у меня появилась возможность тебя спасти. Я был словно одержим тобой и не мог остановиться. Ты нужен мне.  
«Прости», — хочет сказать Лайт, но это прозвучит смешно и глупо. Извинения — всего лишь пустой звук, от них никому и никогда не становится легче.  
Эл тянется вперёд, прижимаясь виском к его виску, потом ёрзает и глубже заползает к нему на колени, что вызывает вполне определённую реакцию. Мысленные картины разваливающегося на куски прямо в воздухе небоскрёба слегка отступают. И все прочие мысли, честно говоря, тоже. Невозможно связно думать о чём-то, когда Эл так близко, когда ладони сами собой ложатся на узкие колени под грубоватой джинсой, а горячий выдох в ухо отдаётся дрожью в позвоночнике. Лайт медленно ведёт ладонями вверх, пока не добирается до скрытых тканью маленьких ягодиц, обхватывает их и стискивает, растопырив пальцы. Над поясом джинсов он находит полоску голой кожи и немедленно суёт руку туда, поглаживая горячую поясницу. Эл выгибается над ним, подставляя под губы беззащитное горло. Лайт осторожно касается языком выступающего кадыка, мягко целует основание шеи, вжимается лицом в ложбинку между шеей и плечом и чуть покусывает влажную кожу.  
Тьма скрадывает движения, оставляя на откуп лишь ощущения от них, и от этого близость кажется ещё острее. Лайт чувствует дразнящие касания пальцев, когда Эл расстёгивает ему рубашку, пока сам он гладит Эл по бокам и спине. Лесенка рёбер, острые края лопаток, жёсткий костяк плеч… плавные изгибы чередуются с резкими выступами, и всё — всё это принадлежит его рукам.  
Эл немного отодвигается, а потом горячая ладонь проскальзывает между напрягшимся животом и ремнём брюк. Ещё ничего не произошло, но у Лайта уже темнеет в глазах от предвкушения… от предощущения. Неумелые пальцы долго возятся с пряжкой, слабо шелестит молния, и, наконец, Эл сжимает его член. Слишком резко, почти больно, но всё равно это самое яркое удовольствие, когда-либо испытанное Лайтом. Миса всегда чётко знала, что делать, чтобы стало хорошо, Киёми самозабвенно старалась ему угодить, но Эл явно смутно представляет себе и то, и другое. Эта неловкая, незамысловатая ласка — единственное, на что он способен. Лайту не нужно заходить дальше, чтобы понять, что Эл никогда прежде не касался никого другого, кроме самого себя. Поэтому зайти дальше хочется ещё сильнее — насколько хватит здравого смысла, насколько Эл ему позволит.  
Несколько раз лизнув ладонь, Лайт опускает руку и расстёгивает чужие джинсы. Он и прежде чувствовал, что Эл возбуждён, но оказывается откровенно лестным убедиться в этом самому. Первые движения совсем мягкие, похожие на бережные поглаживания, чтобы дать привыкнуть и подстроиться. Эл замирает, почти забыв о том, чем занимался сам, и начинает подаваться навстречу. Лайт сжимает пальцы, постепенно двигая рукой всё быстрее, настойчивее, поднимает голову и ловит губами стон, зарождающийся в изогнутом горле. Между ласками он шутливо кусает Эл за подбородок, намекая, что отдельным частям Лайта сейчас очень не хватает ответного внимания. Эл сбивчиво хихикает и исправляется. Теперь он старается имитировать действия самого Лайта, от осторожных к резким и от неторопливых к ритмичным. Получается у него хорошо. Настолько хорошо, что Лайт почти перестаёт различать, где чьё прикосновение. В какой-то момент их пальцы начинают двигаться синхронно, а участившееся дыхание смешивается, переходя из губ в губы. Ни одно самое изысканное, самое разнузданное совокупление не может с этим сравниться, потому что рядом с ним, в его руках, под его руками — Эл… Единственный и неповторимый.  
Наверное, ненормально быть таким счастливым где-то между жизнью и смертью, в странном полубытие, постепенно распадающемся на фрагменты. Однако Лайт счастлив. В голову приходит дурацкий миф о сотворении мира и на один отчаянный миг даже кажется абсолютно разумным. Когда границы реальности плывут, всё перестаёт делиться на возможное и невозможное. За мгновение до всплеска наслаждения Лайт глотает тьму, притискивает Эл к себе и целует острые солёные ресницы.  
— Прости меня, — беззвучно выдыхает он. Но Эл всё равно слышит. 

…в конце концов, откуда людям знать, как рождаются миры?

***  
Утро неожиданно чистое и ясное — от ночной непогоды не осталось и следа. Лайт открывает глаза, чувствуя тёплую щекотку солнца на щеке, и недоверчиво разглядывает разгромленную комнату. Сквозь разбитое окно свободно вливаются золотистые лучи, пока скорее яркие, чем жаркие. За трепещущей на ветру шторой виднеется далёкое синее небо.  
Эл ещё спит, полулёжа у него на коленях и прижимаясь щекой к груди. Лайт чувствует ровное неглубокое дыхание, сладко касающееся кожи под расстёгнутой рубашкой. Ему одновременно хочется продлить этот момент и убедиться в его реальности. Поколебавшись, он осторожно касается ладонью острого плеча. Тело в его руках на миг замирает, потом Эл поднимает голову и оглядывается по сторонам.  
— Ночью всё выглядело не так впечатляюще, — сообщает он чуть сонным голосом. — Мы будем убирать этот бардак полдня, не меньше.  
Лайт нерешительно ловит его взгляд и беззвучно просит подтвердить, что окончание вчерашней ночи ему не пригрезилось. Такое вполне может быть — он совершенно не помнит, как уснул, и в течение остававшихся до рассвета часов ему ничего не снилось. Но вдруг ему приснилось всё то, что было прежде? Скулы Эл розовеют, как розовеет прикушенная нижняя губа. Наверное, это можно считать ответом. Лайт и сам чувствует непривычное, давным-давно, как он считал, утраченное смущение. Оказывается, некоторыми вещами очень легко заниматься под покровом темноты и очень трудно обсуждать их при свете дня, лицом к лицу. Трудно и… возбуждающе. Он ловит Эл за подбородок и тянет к себе, потом пальцы соскальзывают вниз, на шею, поглаживая чувствительную кожу. Глаза Эл очень тёмные, даже солнце не может проникнуть сквозь матовую гладь взгляда. А губы у него горячие и отзывчивые, жадные… А в следующую секунду Эл выворачивается у Лайта из рук и вскакивает.  
Теперь Лайт тоже слышит шум приближающихся шагов. Ровных, чеканно чётких, знакомых.  
В приоткрытую дверь входит Ватари и чуть покачивается от неожиданности, когда Эл без предупреждения бросается ему на шею.  
— Ватари! Ты всё-таки пришёл!  
— Ну-ну, — говорит старик, с неловкой нежностью поглаживая нечёсаные тёмные вихры. — Что случилось? Дурной сон?  
Он ещё не понял — вдруг сознаёт Лайт и заставляет себя отвернуться, потому что есть вещи, не предназначенные для чужих глаз. Ему немного обидно, что не его Эл ждал с такой отчаянной надеждой, но здравый смысл подсказывает, что Лайт и без того получил много больше, чем заслуживал. К сожалению, здравый смысл и чувства не всегда способны договориться. У него, во всяком случае, постоянно были с этим проблемы.  
Запоздало спохватившись, Лайт как можно незаметнее застёгивает рубашку и ширинку брюк. Ватари вроде на него не смотрел, но кто знает, как много успевает краем глаза заметить опытный снайпер. У него и так достаточно поводов оторвать Лайту руки, а если он ещё и поймёт, что Лайт протягивал эти руки к Эл… Кстати, хорошо бы Эл тоже успел привести себя в порядок. Если понимание, что его воспитанник лазил в штаны Кире, Ватари ещё способен пережить относительно мирно, Киру, лазившего в штаны Эл, он явно не отпустит просто так. Вряд ли поможет даже тот факт, что сам Эл был совсем не против. Не сдержавшись, Лайт истерично хихикает. На него рассеянно оглядываются, обмениваются непонятными взглядами, а потом оживлённый разговор вполголоса возобновляется. Лайт изо всех сил старается не подслушивать.  
Поднявшись на ноги, он подходит к окну. Несмотря на ранний час, извилистая сеть улиц заполнена до предела. Пульс города бьётся сильно и ровно. Высота скрадывает скорость, и чудится, будто автомобильный поток едва ползёт, хотя на деле машины едут быстро. Некоторые, пожалуй, даже слишком быстро для этого участка города. Такова сущность людей: если дать им правила, обязательно найдутся те, кто захочет их нарушить. Однако это значит, что и здесь детективу Эл найдётся, чем заняться.  
Мимо окна деловито проносится маленькая юркая птичка — должно быть, залетела из соседнего парка. Или у неё где-то здесь, на крыше небоскрёба, гнездо? Пустота, охватывавшая мир ночью, заполнилась, создав полную иллюзию жизни. А может, не иллюзию.  
Сзади к нему подходит Эл, легко касается запястья, и Лайт мгновенно сжимает тонкие пальцы в ответ. Слегка удивляет то, что он почти не чувствует удивления от происходящего. Должно быть, прошлая ночь исчерпала все лимиты и на удивление, и на страх. А вот на счастье — нет, не исчерпала.  
Эл провожает воробья, или кто там это был, рассеянным взглядом.  
— Ватари сказал, звонил Мэлло. Обещал скоро приехать.  
Вероятно, Кире сегодня всё-таки что-нибудь оторвут. Однако — вероятно — что-то не слишком важное для жизни — Эл за этим проследит. Растерянная улыбка снова пытается растянуть губы и снова испуганно прячется. Лайт думает о том, позвонит ли ему отец, и сквозь стыд, страх, сомнения и обжигающее чувство вины надеется, что позвонит. А если нет, Лайт позвонит ему сам. Им есть о чём поговорить. Это будет трудный разговор, но ровно в той же степени необходимый.  
— Ты понимаешь, что происходит? — помолчав, спрашивает Эл.  
— Нет. А ты?  
— Наверное, да. Но я всё ещё не могу поверить.  
А вот Лайт — верит. Верит, хоть и не понимает, потому что тёплая ладонь Эл лежит в его руке.  
Небо прочерчивает инверсионный след самолета.  
Они больше никогда не вспоминают о Кире.


End file.
